List of Hikaru no Go chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on June 16, 2004 in North America.]] is a coming of age story manga, based on the board game Go, written by Yumi Hotta and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. The series was published Shueisha in its ''Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine from 1998 to 2003 and the 189 serialized chapters were collected in 23 tankōbon volumes. The series has been adapted by Studio Pierrot as a 75-episode anime television series, with a broadcast between 2001 and 2003 on TV Tokyo. __TOC__ Chapters and volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872717-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 16, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-222-3 | ChapterList = * Game 1: * Game 2: "From a Level Beyond" * Game 3: "Matters of Life and Death" * Game 4: "Inexcusable" * Game 5: "Akira Bares His Fangs" * Game 6: "A Decisive Blow" * Game 7: "Three Problems of Life and Death" | Title = Descent of the Go Master | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872751-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-496-8 | ChapterList = * Game 8: "Want Me to Lose?" * Game 9: "First, Second, and Third" * Game 10: "Debut Match" * Game 11: "An Inkling of an Awakening" * Game 12: "Gem" * Game 13: "I'm Not Going to Play You" * Game 14: "Better Than The Best" * Game 15: "Mirror Go" * Game 16: "Conspiracy on a Rainy Day" | Title = First Battle | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872777-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-687-0 | ChapterList = * Game 17: "Leave the Go Club!" * Game 18: "If Only You Weren't Here" * Game 19: "¥1,000 a Game" * Game 20: "The Third Member" * Game 21: "A Very Despicable Act" * Game 22: "Hon'inbo Shusaku" * Game 23: "Kimihiro's Concern" * Game 24: "Kaio's Third" * Game 25: "Preliminary Scrimmage" | Title = Preliminary Scrimmage | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872800-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-688-7 | ChapterList = * Game 26: "You Play Him" * Game 27: "Third Face-off" * Game 28: "Divine Vision" * Game 29: "Zelda" * Game 30: "Sai" * Game 31: "Who is Sai?" * Game 32: "He Is Not Sai" * Game 33: "Akira" * Game 34: "A Memorable Game" | Title = Divine Illusions | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872826-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-689-4 | ChapterList = * Game 35: "Sai vs. Akira" * Game 36: "Sai's True Identity" * Game 37: "Second Semester" * Game 38: "A Thousand Years of Selfishness" * Game 39: "I Want to Know How Strong You Are" * Game 40: "Start" * Game 41: "The Go Club Is Heating Up!" * Game 42: "Resolutions" * Game 43: "Yet Another Step Forward" | Title = Start | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872849-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0275-5 | ChapterList = * Game 44: "The Insei Exam" * Game 45: "Black Coffee" * Game 46: "Catalyst" * Game 47: "Yugen no Ma" * Game 48: "Oza vs. Akira - Part 1" * Game 49: "Oza vs. Akira - Part 2" * Game 50: "Oza vs. Akira - Part 3" * Game 51: "A Place to Return" * Special Bonus: "the Haze Middle School Actors present 'Assassination at Honnoji Temple'" | Title = The Insei Exam | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872873-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0641-8 | ChapterList = * Game 52: "Two Study Groups" * Game 53: "Cause for Concern" * Game 54: "Tomorrow is Anyone's Game" * Game 55: "Welcome to A League" * Game 56: "Sai's Student" * Game 57: "And Then..." * Game 58: "The Young Lions Tournament" * Game 59: "Toya Looks Back" * Game 60: "The Pro Test Approaches!" | Title = The Young Lions Tournament | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872894-0 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0642-5 | ChapterList = * Game 61: "Kuwabara Hon'inbo" * Game 62: "A Chance to Play" * Game 63: "Look How Far I've Come" * Game 64: "Pro Test Prelims, Day One: The Man with the Beard" * Game 65: "Aim for Three Wins" * Game 66: "The Pro Test Preliminaries: Day Two" * Game 67: "The Pro Test Preliminaries: Day Three" * Game 68: "The Pro Test Preliminaries: Day Four... and Then..." * Game 69: "The Team" * Special Bonus: "The Haze Middle School Actors Present the Rehearsal of 'Assassination at Honnoji Temple'" | Title = The Pro Test Preliminaries: Day Four | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873022-6 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1066-8 | ChapterList = * Game 70: "Training Is Fun!!" * Game 71: "You Mustn't Beat Him" * Game 72: "A Four-way Challenge" * Game 73: "Sheer Luck" * Game 74: "Suyong Hong" * Game 75: "There Can Be Only One" * Game 76: "My Name Is..." * Game 77: "The Pro Test Begins" * Game 78: "Winning Streak" | Title = The Pro Test Begins | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873047-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1067-5 | ChapterList = * Game 79: "Hikaru vs. Tsubaki" * Game 80: "A Stand-in" * Game 81: "An Important Game" * Game 82: "An Ill-Fated Moment" * Game 83: "The Elusive Win" * Game 84: "Waya vs. Ochi" * Game 85: "Lifeline" * Game 86: "You Never Know" * Game 87: "Who Played Black?" | Title = Lifeline | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873086-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1068-2 | ChapterList = * Game 88: "First to Make the Grade" * Game 89: "Together Always" * Game 90: "Become One of Us" * Game 91: "I Resign" * Game 92: "Beat Shindo!" * Game 93: "The Final Match of the Pro Test" * Game 94: "A Fierce Battle" * Game 95: "The Second Player to Pass" * Game 96: "Finally!" | Title = Fierce Battle | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873110-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1508-3 | ChapterList = * Game 97: "The Awaiting Pros" * Game 98: "The Shinshodan Series" * Game 99: "I'll Play" * Game 100: "Hikaru Takes His Time" * Game 101: "A Game Most Transparent" * Game 102: "Rematch" * Game 103: "Forgery" * Game 104: "Kurata 6-Dan" | Title = Sai's Day Out | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873144-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1509-0 | ChapterList = * Game 105: "First Professional Match" * Game 106: "Pressure" * Game 107: "Confession" * Game 108: "Alone Together in the Hospital Room" * Game 109: "Toya Koyo" * Game 110: "Mounting Excitement" * Game 111: "The Return of Sai" * Game 112: "Sai vs. Toya Koyo: Part I" * Game 113: "Sai vs. Toya Koyo: Part II" | Title = First Professional Match | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873169-8 | LicensedRelDate = February 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1510-6 | ChapterList = * Game 114: "Sai vs. Toya Koyo: Part III" * Game 115: "Sai vs. Toya Koyo: Part IV" * Game 116: "One Thousand Years" * Game 117: "Discovered" * Game 118: "Pursued" * Game 119: "A Test of Strength" * Game 120: "One-Color Go" * Game 121: "Toya Koyo Retires!" * Bonus Story: "Your Treat, Waya!" | Title = Sai vs. Toya Koyo | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873215-2 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2192-3 | ChapterList = * Game 122: "Stupid Hikaru" * Game 123: "I Do Not Wish to Disappear!!!" * Game 124: "Sayonara" * Game 125: "Sai Disappears" * Game 126: "Searching for Sai" * Game 127: "Hiroshima's Top Go Player" * Game 128: "The Last Clue" * Game 129: "Come Back!" * Game 130: "I Will Stop Playing" | Title = Sayonara | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873232-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 4, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2584-6 | ChapterList = * Game 131: "Chinese Go Institute" * Game 132: "Le Ping" * Game 133: "Isumi Tested" * Game 134: "Yang Hai's Advice" * Game 135: "Isumi vs. Le Ping" * Game 136: "Forfeit, Forfeit..." * Game 137: "The Final Tournament" * Game 138: "The Visitor" * Game 139: "From This Game" | Title = Chinese Go Association | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873268-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2585-3 | ChapterList = * Game 140: "Resolution" * Game 141: "First Return Game" * Game 142: "The Sprinting Two" * Game 143: "Go World Rumblings" * Game 144: "Finally This Day" * Game 145: "Hikaru vs. Akira" * Game 146: "Hikaru's Go" * Game 147: "Only I Know" * Game 148: "The Nostalgic Smile" | Title = A Familiar Face | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873289-3 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2823-6 | ChapterList = * Sidestory 1: "Toya Akira" * Sidestory 2: "Kaga Tetsuo" * Sidestory 3: "Nase Asumi" * Sidestory 4: "Mitani Yuki" * Sidestory 5: "Kurata Atsushi" * Sidestory 6: "Fujiwara no Sai" | Title = Six Characters, Six Stories | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873332-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2824-3 | ChapterList = * Game 149: The Strongest Beginner Dan Ever * Game 150: A New Stage * Game 151: Me Too! * Game 152: The Opponent is 7-Dan * Game 153: One Step Forward! * Game 154: The Arrival of Ueshima! * Game 155: The Two That Don't Come * Game 156: Hikaru vs. Kadowaki | Title = One Step Forward! | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873365-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2010 (scheduled) | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2825-0 | ChapterList = * Game 157: "Memories" * Game 158: "First Hand, Tengen" * Game 159: "Kansai Go Institute" * Game 160: "A Moment's Timidness" * Game 161: "The Young Lions" * Game 162: "Graduation" * Game 163: "The Members Will Be...?" * Game 164: "Yashiro vs. Hikaru" * Game 165: "Second Hand, Tengen" | Title = The Young Lions! | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873408-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Game 166: "Yashiro's Loss" * Game 167: "The Youngsters" * Game 168: "A Month Before The Hokuto Cup" * Game 169: "The Burden Of Expectations" * Game 170: "The Korean Go Association" * Game 171: "Proof Of Existence" * Game 172: "Toya's Home" * Game 173: "First Board Is Toya" * Game 174: "Hokuto Cup Gathering" | Title = — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873432-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Game 175: "Suyon And Yongha" * Game 176: "Fighting Words" * Game 177: "Let Me Be First Board!" * Game 178: "China Vs Japan: part I" * Game 179: "China Vs Japan: part II" * Game 180: "China Vs Japan: part III" * Game 181: "China Vs Japan: part IV" * Game 182: "Defeat Ko Yongha" * Game 183: "Ko Yongha's Big Question" | Title = — | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873504-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Game 184: "Japan Vs Korea: part I" * Game 185: "Japan Vs Korea: part II" * Game 186: "Japan Vs Korea: part III" * Game 187: "Japan Vs Korea: part IV" * Game 188: "End Game" * Game 189: "I Call Out To You" * Extra Chapter 1: "Fujiwara no Sai Vs Toya Akira" * Extra Chapter 2: "Oka And Shoji" | Title = — | Summary = }} References Hikaru no Go